Feliz cumpleaños Dobe!
by Monika Hiwatari
Summary: /SasuNaru/ Naruto recibe un regalo muy especial en el dia de su cumpleaños.


**Por**: _Monica Yuset Navarrete Jimenez. _

* * *

** ··· F_e_l_i_z c_u_m_p_l_ea_ñ_o_s d_ob_e_!_ ···  
**

* * *

- Mmm... ¿Que es esto? -

El rubio tomó la carta que estaba bajo su puerta, ya que cuando estaba a punto de salir, la vio y quería saber de quien era.

- Vaya, esto solo dice "ábreme"… Me pregunto de quien será… -

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a abrir la dichosa carta, al desdoblarla pudo ver una caligrafía bastante fina y elegante; a los pocos segundos, empezó a leer el contenido de la carta, y cuando termino no pudo evitar que se formara un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas morenitas, haciéndolo ver increíblemente adorable.

- E-esto… esto es… increíble… ¿no será… un sueño? -

"_Cuando termines de leer esta carta, sal y dirígete hacia las esculturas de las caras de los Hokages"_

El rubito salio apresurado hacia el lugar donde decía la carta, y cuando logro divisar a un moreno azabache mas alto que el, su corazón latió mas acelerado y apareció un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas, al recordar lo que el azabache le había escrito en la carta. Pero… había algo que lo intrigaba, y era: ¿Por qué el azabache iba a escribirle algo así? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué ahora?... Si tuvo mucho tiempo antes, pudo haberlo hecho, y es por eso que se le hacia un poco sospechoso el hecho de que le escribiera ese tipo de cosas, mencionando que solo podía hacerlo hoy. Así que para no estar dudando si era verdad o no lo que decía la carta, mejor le preguntaría el mismo.

- Ahmm, ¿Sasuke?... -

El azabache no volteo. Siguió manteniendo su posición, apoyado en la barandilla con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero aun así, con un monosílabo, le dio a entender al rubio que lo escuchaba.

- Es… ¿es verdad? -

- ¿Qué es verdad dobe? -

- ¿Lo que dijiste en la carta?... -

- … -

- ¿Sasuke?... -

- … -

El rubio sintió una mezcla de sentimientos al no oír la respuesta de su amigo, sentía enojo y tristeza a la vez. Enojo, por saber que Sasuke solo estaba jugándole una broma; y tristeza, por saber que lo que sentía por su amigo azabache jamás podría ser correspondido.

- Si solo estas jugando conmigo, ¡jamás vuelvas a hablarme de nuevo!... ¡¿Entendiste?!... -

Y diciendo esto dejo caer de sus manos la carta, para después, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus dos hermosos ojos azules, darse la vuelta para salir corriendo de ese lugar… Pero una mano le detuvo sujetándole el brazo y obligándole a voltearse, para después sentirse atrapado por dos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban dulce y protectoramente. Naruto aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se sorprendió, pero dejo de llorar al momento en que Sasuke le decía lo que había esperado oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Acaso crees que decirte "te amo" es una broma?... – dijo seriamente, pero suavizando su voz – Yo nunca haría bromas de ese tipo, y menos a ti… -

- …P-pero… Jamás dejabas ver que me amabas… o algo parecido… - el rubio agacho un poco la mirada con tristeza a la vez que ponía sus manos en el pecho del mayor – Siempre pensé… que tu me odiabas mas que a nada… - dijo mientras un diminuto cristal se colaba hasta resbalar en su mejilla

Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto, lo único que hizo fue abrazar más a Naruto, y acariciarle sus dorados cabellos con su mano derecha.

- Eso es lo que quería que todos pensaran… porque tenia miedo… miedo de poder estar enamorado de ti… miedo de sentir… y para mi las emociones, eran algo que me hacían muy débil, y eso me daba miedo… me daba miedo el ser débil y no poder protegerte… -

- ¿Es-estas hablando enserio?... – dijo con las mejillas encendidas a mas no poder

- Tan enserio y seguro de lo que digo, como para decir que te amo, y daría mi vida por ti -

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se abrazo mucho mas al moreno, y con un poco de timidez le dijo:

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-teme -

Después de eso, juntaron sus labios hasta posarlos en los del otro. Era un roce inexperto, casto. Era tan solo un beso tierno y cargado de un amor puro que los dos se transmitían. Duraron unos minutos así, hasta que la falta de oxigeno les hizo separarse. Cuando lo hicieron, juntaron sus frentes y en eso, Naruto le dijo algo a Sasuke.

- Oi, Sasuke… -

- ¿Mmm?... -

- ¿Y por que en la carta mencionaste que desde que regresaste a la aldea habías esperado solo hasta este día? – pregunto curioso el rubito

- Por que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y quería darte un gran regalo – le dijo teniéndole abrazado de la cintura

- … -

- … -

- … -

- … ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto al kitsune al ver su cara de extrañeza

- … ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? OO -

- … Por Kami-sama, tu sigues y seguirás siendo un dobe U.U -

- ¡Oye teme! ¡No es mi culpa el no haberme acordado de mi cumpleaños! – dijo haciendo unos adorables pucheros, que lo hacían ver mas tierno de lo que ya era, y haciéndolo mas encantador para Sasuke.

- Hmm, vamos al Ichiraku, hay que celebrar que eres un año mas dobe – dijo llevándoselo abrazado de la cintura, dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de ramen

- ¡Aggh! ¡Eres un teme! Pero aun asi… Este es el mejor regalo que me has dado Sasuke -

- Y espera a que te de tu segundo regalo – dijo con una sonrisa… un poco rara…

- ¿Segundo regalo? ¿Es decir que hay mas? – dijo emocionado el inocente kitsune

- En la noche lo veras mi zorrito, en la noche lo veras, kukuku - … que pervertido…

Y mientras se iban alejando de ahí para llevar al rubio al ramen, la carta escrita por el Uchiha era llevada de un lado a otro por el viento, y por azares de la vida, cayo en manos, o mejor dicho, en cara de alguien que se encontraba leyendo un libro…

- ¿Mmm… que es? - …demonios, la reacción siempre es la misma ¬¬

--

"_Naruto:_

_Siempre te he tenido escondido este sentimiento que siento por ti, y la verdad es que ya no soporto mas… necesito que lo sepas, ya que si nunca te lo digo, no podré vivir en paz jamás. Desde mi regreso a Konoha, he estado esperando precisamente este día para decírtelo, ya que es la ocasión perfecta. Siempre te he amado, desde que éramos pequeños, aunque no lo hacia notar… Pero finalmente te haré saber todo lo que he guardado por años. Se que no soy muy expresivo, pero voy a cambiar eso hoy. _

_Cuando termines de leer esta carta, sal y dirígete hacia las esculturas de las caras de los Hokages. _

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__"._

--

- ¡Uuhh! ¡Finalmente se decidió a decirle!... Además de que Naruto se llevara un gran regalo, ¡y doble!... porque no creo que Sasuke lo deje dormir temprano hoy, kukuku. ¡Me siento orgulloso de Sasuke! Puede que también le diga cuales son las mejores posiciones para mayor comodidad jejeje. ¡Bien, Kakashi, eres el Dr. Amor! - … vaya… otro pervertido uu…

.:** F **_I_** N **:.

* * *

Un pequeño regalo para Naru-chan! Aunque ya no haya alcanzado a terminarlo el mero dia de su cumple! XD

* * *

_"La úni__ca salida para el dolor de la vida, _

_ es la muerte, que nos espera pacientemente."_

By: **Monika Hiwatari**


End file.
